


drunken kiss - markhyuck

by haeffies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeffies/pseuds/haeffies
Summary: haechan likes to kiss when he is drunk and mark just want to sleep his tiredness away.
Kudos: 74
Collections: Mark Lee





	drunken kiss - markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and this is my first time posting on ao3, enjoy ig!  
> twt: @blazingfullsun

It was midnight yet the night was still alive, a crowded garden full of a lot of people living in the moment, as if today was their last day living. When you watch them, they look so happy, little smile plastered on their faces, like they have no problem at all, partying as if they have no work after this night with a loud song playing in the background.

Mark pressed his lips into a thin line, his tired eyes scanning the sea of people trying to find the person he was looking for, his dear best friend— Lee Donghyuck.

_That shit_. He thought.

He was tired from all the filming he did today, he woke up around 4 in the morning, filmed the entire day with different shows, the only nap he can get was during the drive from place to place. 11 in the evening, he took a long hot shower thinking he can finally have the rest he is longing for but the moment he left the bathroom he received a call from an unknown person with an ID registered to the younger's name. And there he is now, stood in front of the glass door, eyes scanning the entire place hoping he'd find the boy.

A sigh left his mouth when he failed to see his best friend and was about to swim in the sea of people when a hand touched his neck and seconds later, he felt a lips crashed on his. There he is, his _best friend._

Mark and Donghyuck met at the park when they were still in the middle school, the younger playing alone with his cards that was a trend during that time and Mark walking his puppy to drain the energy of his little pet. Mark saw him sitting on the bench, sunlight illuminating his skin that made him glow differently. The older wonders if it was usual or the tanned little boy was just special as he shines brighter than the sun itself.

Mark decides to approached the boy and talk to him and he was glad the millennium boy was very cheerful and friendly that made it easier to become friends.

After that day, Mark and Donghyuck always spends their time at the park together during afternoon, walking around with the pet, eating and talking about aliens, stars, galaxy and other things.

Donghyuck was with him the entire time during his childhood, the younger was there when he cried so hard because his little pet died, when he had an injury because of soccer and had to spend time in a hospital for a while and when someone casted him when they were hanging out in a convenience store.

Donghyuck — who was always there for Mark stayed during his training period too, almost everyday the younger visits the older on his rehearsals, food in his hands that was prepared by his dear mother, sometimes he was empty handed but most of the times he brings something that can make the older energize. Donghyuck mostly spends his time on a convenience store just few blocks away from the building just to wait for Mark so they could come home together. 

Mark admits Donghyuck played a very big role in his life, he became one of the important person that Mark would catch a bullet just to save his dear friend, but now he is questioning himself as he feel a tongue poking on his tight lipped. He can feel his chest pound erratically, sure it was not the first time that they kissed — Donghyuck has a habit of kissing someone when he's under alcohol, though he haven't seen the younger on someone's throat but he have experienced it thrice and tonight was the fourth time.

The first time Donghyuck got drunk, he pecked on the older's lips before he passed out, the second time he got drunk the kiss lasted a minute and the third time was when his lips started to move. It seems like the younger was getting bolder each time he gets drunk because right now, Mark can feel Donghyuck's lips tracing kisses on his jaw.

Another sigh left Mark's lips as he pushes the younger gently and help him walk towards Mark's car. It was hard considering the younger keeps stopping and still trying to kiss the older but it was not long enough when they reached the car.

Mark fumbles on his pocket trying to find his car key, Donghyuck giggles as he watches the other unlock his car door awkwardly with his half shut eyes. The older pushes the younger inside, buckling his seatbelt and made sure Donghyuck was okay before he went on the other side of the car, hopping on the driver's seat.

A groan passed through Donghyuck's lips muttering, "Water."

Mark opened one of the compartment in his car and grabs a water and a snack, opening the bottled water and giving it to the younger.

"Do you want a biscuit too?" Mark asked, watching the younger drink the water with half shut eyes. Donghyuck gave the bottle to the older and the older gave him the biscuit he was holding, when he's already sure that the younger was already fine, he started the engine and maneuvered his car.

The ride did not take long, as it was already late and there's only few cars on the road, they reached in front of Donghyuck's flat easily, typing the code on the younger's place with his left hand while holding Donghyuck's waist on his right, the younger's head placed on his shoulder definitely passed out. After a few tries, the door finally opened. He pulled Donghyuck to his room, changed the younger's clothes and after that, he was about to go when the younger's hand grab his own, stopping him from leaving and asking him to stay the night.

He lays comfortably beside the younger, pulling the mattress over them as a sigh of contentment left his lips. Finally, a rest he deserves after a very long day. A content smile crept on his lips, closing his eyes and soon enough, the darkness engulf him and was soon fell in a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think through comments!


End file.
